Perverted Seal Masters
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya return to Konoha after a very different three year trainning trip. Naruto/Harem, Jiraiya/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Fanfic. I never thought in a million years I'd write one, though I love reading them so very much. But I just had this idea (this incredibly perverted idea) and since I knew no one else was going for it anytime soon, I decided to run with it and see if it took me anywhere. **

**As you can guess from the title, the three year training trip Naruto and Jiraiya went on is not canon whatsoever. Most of the story will most likely not be canon. There will be smut, but no yaoi. I don't enjoy reading it myself, so I doubt I'd enjoy writing it. I'm trying to put a plot in, but smut might seem to overshadow it at times.**

**So here's a list of What If's that explain how this story is actually an AU.**

**What If Jiraiya had used the three years he had Naruto to train him in seals?**

**What If Naruto was a Sealing Prodigy, because it ran in his blood?**

**What if Jiraiya had succeeded in corrupting Naruto far worse than canon made him out to have?**

**What if Jiraiya was an actual pervert, instead of a voyeur? In that he actually worked towards getting sex on a regular basis instead of simply peeping and writing smut for other's to read?**

**What if Jiraiya and Naruto, after many talks in which they decided Konoha was no better than any other hidden village in the world, and in fact the entire way everything was run in the world was wrong, decided to do something about it. Liiiike… plan to take over the world!**

**This is the story of how Jiraiya and Naruto banded together to bring their own brand of world peace to a war-torn Elemental Nations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Ch. 1 The Return

Naruto sighed and placed his hands behind his blonde head as they came within view of Konoha's front gates. He stood in a black and brown jumpsuit, having outgrown his love for kill-me orange ages ago. He was almost as tall as his Sensei now, the one walking alongside him. The Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Sannin. Also known as the Legendary Pervert of course.

"So the old warhawk has been taken care of Master?"

Jiraiya snorted, "Of course, what do you take me for? It wouldn't do to have Danzo getting in the way of our plans in some misguided attempt to control you."

With a chuckle Naruto looked sidelong to his Sensei of three years as they got ever closer to the front gates, "And Root?"

"They've been sealed, the permanent one of course. It's replaced that second-rate trash Danzo had on all of their tongues. Only way to disable and circumvent it of course." Jiraiya smirked as he said this, his hand fingered a small scroll on his belt, "I can't wait until we've perfected the summoning. It will make us nigh-unstoppable."

Naruto grinned widely, noticing the action his own hand went down to a similar scroll on his own belt, "The secrets of the Hirashin are already ours Sensei, I have confidence that this next leap is only a matter of time. After all, how hard can it be to go from summoning ourselves to summoning others?"

Jiraiya grunted and his voice lowered as they came within hearing range of the gate, only about a hundred feet out, "Don't forget our policy on saying things like 'How hard can it be?' or 'Can this get any worse?' you usually get my ass kicked when you say that!."

It was at that very instant that a foot drove into the side of Jiraiya's head. It was followed by a blonde haired woman in a green overcoat with one of the best rack's Naruto or Jiraiya had ever seen, even in their far reaching travels.

As Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage straightened up and turned to her beloved godson with a wide smile she said, "It's so good to see you after so many years Naruto!"

Naruto smiled faintly as his sensei just groaned and bowed formally, "A pleasure Hoka-" but before he could finish his statement he was enveloped in a hug that planted his face firmly in some lovely cleavage.

His hand came up instinctively to the bare skin on the back of her neck, but he felt the seal on his palm be repelled. When the hell had he?- Damnit! Naruto looked over Tsunade's shoulder at the still collapsed Jiraiya and glared competitively. Jiraiya just smirked as Naruto extended his senses and felt the seal placed on her ankle. Damn toad Sage was still incredibly fast it seemed. He let himself get kicked in his stupid face just so he could get the first point!

After a moment Tsunade released Naruto and pulled him back to arms length to look him over with a smile, "You've grown so much Naruto. But if you call me Hokage one more time I'll be forced to beat you up!"

Naruto just grinned cheekily, "As you wish grandma!" the scowl that appeared on Tsunade's face made it clear that wasn't the substitute she was looking for and a moment later Naruto had taken Jiraiya's place on the ground just as Jiraiya was standing and brushing himself off.

"Tsunade! Will you ever forgive me for that one time in the Hot Springs! Can't you greet me normally just once!" Jiraiya whined out. Tsunade scowled but an instant later there was a faint pink tinge that appeared on her face, her demeanor softened just a smidge, "Shut up and let's go you Pervert! You need to give me your report in my office!"

As she prepared to drag him off, Jiraiya turned towards Naruto, still lying in face down in the dirt and gave him a very quick wink, "You go ahead and reaquaint yourself with the village my student! The Hokage and I have grown-up things to talk about!" Naruto responded with the finger as Jiraiya and Tsunade vanished in a shunshin. Fine! Jiraiya had scored the first point, and would no doubt be in control of the village in a roundabout way by sundown. That still fit with the plan, and he had just foolishly enough given Naruto hours to find his first target as well! So ha to the old man!

Naruto picked himself up and flashed a wide-lecherous grin. Two of the Greatest Seal Masters ever had just arrived in Konoha, and no one was going to know what hit them.

**A/N: So this is the prologue. I'll be trying to post a chapter a day as long as my mind knows what scenes it wants to see next. If you have a favorite female or even male character that you want to see get lucky, leave a review and a suggestion and I will take it under advisement. More suggestions mean I'll probably have more ideas and the story will progress faster. **

**The story will be mainly Naruto!SealMaster!Harem and Jiraiya!SealMaster!Harem. And yes, I killed Danzo and stole his ROOT before the story even began, because while I intend to try to write a few fight scenes, I am terrible at writing backroom politics. So Danzo being the key detractor of the Sannin and their dead Sensei died, so that all of his supporters could be nice and quiet little bitches without him.**

**Oh and I haven't exactly decided what to do with the Kyuubi yet, so once again, suggestions will be taken into consideration.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 We're baaaack!

Naruto hummed happily to himself as he walked down the main street of Konoha. He saw the villagers notice him, and knew they recognized him for who and what he was. It made him laugh inwardly, though outwardly he just kept up the stupid happy grin he'd always had, conveying the perfect air of not having changed one bit from the deadlast of the academy as he zeroed in on the chakra signature of his first target.

He had been rejected his entire life by the civilians of the village, that was indeed true. Of course, they'd never laid a hand on him as he grew up. The ANBU guarding him were loyal only to the Hokage, and the Sandaime had made it clear that any injury Naruto experienced while inside the village would be considered unacceptable.

Naruto snorted as he remembered falling off a swing one late afternoon at the playground, and found himself encircled by arms and placed safely on the grass five feet away before he could even blink. No scraped knees for him. He just wished those same ANBU cared enough to stay with him once in a while. What he had wanted was friends and recognition, not silent invisible protectors.

He continued to saunter along, musing to himself as he suddenly felt a familiar chakra hiding on a rooftop just beside him. He didn't turn his head to it, not even acknowledging he felt it. But a step later he was gone, leaves swirling from the perfectly executed shunshin.

Kakashi blinked his one open eye as he looked down at the street where his one-time pupil had once been. How did he do that? He couldn't even feel his chakra anymo- "Hey Kakashi-Sensei!" OH KAMI! Kakashi actually -flailed- for a moment before Naruto grabbed the front of his jacket and kept him firmly in place, "Whoa Kakashi. No falling off rooftops on me now.

After he recovered from his little freak out session Kakashi took a long look at the young man in front of him he hadn't seen for 3 years. His clothing looked nice, and more becoming of a Ninja. He still had the stupid grin, but Kakashi had long since deduced how fake it was. After a moment more Kakashi grunted, "Well done Naruto…"

For a moment there was that faint real smile Kakashi knew meant Naruto was pleased to have impressed his former sensei before his face became a bit more serious. Naruto's eyes shifted back and forther for a moment before he reached inside his pouch and pulled out a wrapped square object. Kakashi blinked his one visible eye and took the package when Naruto held it out to him. Kakashi slowly unwrapped it, just a bit cautious of what it might be. Of course once he saw the orange book-cover he had his suspicions, and proceeded to unwrap it more reverently.

"Th-this i-is Icha Icha Make-Out Tactics! Naruto this isn't even out yet, how can you have this?" Kakashi exclaimed/asked as he held it in his hands like a newborn.

Naruto just smirked and whispered conspiratorially, "Well ya see, when you travel with the author long enough, you end up helping him write his book in some ways."

Kakashi's visible eye was wide open as he looked at Naruto as if he was a God. Or long-lost son he supposed. He'd never felt closer to his old student then that moment. Of course the moment couldn't last as a familiar voice sounded.

"You helped write a book Naruto? What is it, let me see." Sakura's voice came and Kakashi blanched, trying desperately to hide his book. But the damage was done, though of course, Naruto had planned it that way. He'd been tracking Sakura's chakra for the past 10 minutes and everything in this carefully planned scene was going well. Even Kakashi suddenly trying very hard to hide his book worked in his favor. Sakura had seen the orange covering and was able to deduce just what sort of book it was from that, Kakashi's desperate attempts to hide it from her, and the fact that it was Kakashi.

Sakura rounded on Naruto in a fury and raised a fist. Naruto recognized Tsunade's style instantly and gave a tiny inside cackle as she swung at him, "Naruto, you perverted idiot!" An instant before her fist could crash into his cheek bone though, her arm had been stopped, and she suddenly found her arms trapped between her and Naruto's bodies. What the hell was that sudden heat she was feeling?

Naruto just smirked as he felt the seal on her arm activate and her face turn pink. He looked down into her eyes for a moment, his grin widening and turning into that of a predator, "Sorry Sakura, but a guy's got to eat. It makes good money." She scowled, though with her quite easily seen conflicting emotions about her current position, it came off as quite adorable, "Whatever Naruto…" He smirked as he noted she didn't include yelling at him to let her go in that rebuttal.

Kakashi blinked slowly, looking on at the two before clearing his voice. Both turned their heads to him, but Naruto still did not let Sakura's arms go. Kakashi didn't really blame him to be honest. Still, "Well brats, I've been told by the Godaime that Team Kakashi will soon be reactivated! So I figured we could do a little exercise to see how our skills have all changed over the years. Naruto snorted, and looked to press something into Sakura's hands. Sakura blinked, knowing what she was holding as soon as her fist closed over it. After looking at Naruto and his wink she grinned and at the same time they both held up a bell, "Looks like the exercise is over Kakashi!"

Kakashi was struck dumb for a moment as his rather fast-paced mind worked out how they'd done that, and one of his hands moved to his side to make sure the bells were indeed gone. They were and after a moment he glared at Naruto with his one eye, "You cheated!"

Naruto just snickered and shrugged, "You gotta look underneath the underneath Sensei. Anyways, I'm sure you want to read your new book, and I want to catch up with the lovely Sakura here. So how about we test skills tomorrow yeah?" Both Kakashi and Sakura blinked at Naruto when they heard him. Sakura's blink was a bit owlish as she processed what he'd said. Her blush deepened and Kakashi eye-smiled, "Alright, sounds fine to me! I'll see you both tomorrow."

With a perverted giggle he was gone in a swirl of leaves and Naruto was down at Sakura again with that predatory smirk once more. She blushed when she heard him speak, something in her was pulled towards the silken tone of his voice, "Shall we retire to your apartment Sakura and… catch up?" She nodded and an instant later they were there. She seemed confused, and was about to ask some very important questions when a large wave of heat suddenly hit her. Her knees buckled and she gasped for breathe as she slumped against Naruto's chest. Naruto's muscular, rather manly chest now that she thought about it…

Scene Break

Jiraiya hummed to himself as Tsunade led him up to the top of the Hokage tower, closing the door behind him he looked around, noting the four ANBU and the countless recording seals. He sighed and looked to Tsunade as she sat down, adopting a serious face, "It's probably best to turn the room black Hokage. What I have to tell you is not for anyone else's ears." She blinked at him, but knew when he was serious he was serious. After a moment she nodded and activated a few counter-seals. The ANBU would know if she was seriously injured, or if the room was being torn up. All of the official recording seals were turned off. Jiraiya nodded in satisfaction and looked around, a finger cricked and all of the 'un-official' seals were deactivated without a hint of sound.

Jiraiya smiled as he sat down before the Hokage's desk, eyeing it casually for a second before looking at Tsunade, "Danzo is dead." Her eyes widened and she sat back in her chair for a moment before the questions came, "How? When? Why? What about that damned ROOT organization? Are you telling me they're unleashed now?"

Jiraiya's smile turned into a smirk as he leaned back as well, "Poison in his breakfast. About two days ago. Because he would have interfered with Naruto's plans. The ROOT organization has been taken care of. Their leashes are just held by a different master now."

Tsunade looked confused, a frown dominant on her face as she thought, "Naruto has… plans? And who holds their leashes now Jiraiya? Can we trust them?"

Jiraiya let out a soft laugh at that, and Tsunade felt a small bit of ice trail down her spine even as her face and chest seemed to suddenly feel heated. It was nothing if not one of the oddest experiences she'd ever had, "Naruto has taken to my dream of peace for all like a fish to water. Not to mention his capabilities with seals. The boy is a thousand times my better, but for some reason he still refers to me as Master or Sensei half the time. As for who holds their leashes… I do. As I now hold yours."

As he had been speaking Tsunade was feeling very odd. But she wouldn't call it a bad odd. She enjoyed listening to Mas- Jiraiya's voice. Right. His name was Jiraiya and he was the only loyal teammate she had left to her. When he claimed to hold her leash she frowned softly, though it was a much smaller frown this time as her body continued to work against her, "W-what are you talking about Jiraiya? What did you do to make sure they'd obey you?" Left unspoken was what he'd done to make her feel so strange.

He smirked lecherously as he moved out of his seat and around the table, "Naruto is the greatest Seal Prodigy I've ever seen. He far eclipses his father's work, and thanks to this village, and our failures as godparents, he has none of those pesky morals that held his father back from true power." His hands reached out, and closed around her large breasts from behind. Some small part of her wanted to stop him, but all she could do was slump bonelessly in her chair and let out a small, "Ooooh…"

Jiraiya smirked and after a moment he licked her ear before murmuring, "Stand up and strip Pet." Tsunade found herself unable to resist the words of her Mast- Jiraiya. She stood up and off came her green overcoat. Next went her white blouse, exposing the masses of flesh that belonged on a goddess to Jiraiya's perverted gaze. He giggled and stopped her by grabbing her arms and putting them to her sides. He'd unwrap the rest in a second.

Tsunade stood there impassively, though her face was beet red and she felt herself dripping onto her panties as Jiraiya admired her womanly form with both his eyes and then his hands. After some much deserved playtime in his opinion he reached into a belt pouch and pulled out a brush and a small jar of special ink. Smirking, he pushed Tsunade back into her chair and leaned over her, beginning to draw a seal right over her heart.

"Earlier, when you greeted me with a foot to the face, I slapped a temporary seal onto your exposed ankle. It hid itself the instant it engaged and began it's work. It makes you highly susceptible to suggestion from those who have their chakra signatures imprinted on the seal. Namely, Naruto and myself. But this beauty I'm applying now is more personalized. After you take in my seed it will suck it from whatever orifice into your body. Once that process is complete, you will be completely mine. The best part is your mind will remain, and your body will have a much easier time sensing chakra. Whenever other chakra sources are around, you will act normally. Making you the perfect puppet leader.

Jiraiya cackled, working quickly and efficiently he had the seal finished in five minutes easily. He placed his hand over it and murmured something under his breathe. It activated and immediately disappeared. He smirked as she immediately became even more flustered. He roughly pushed her out of the chair and onto the floor where she sat on her knees, just staring at him in longing. Sitting himself down he undid his pants and pulled out his member, "Kami I've wanted this for so long. Suck it you whore."

Tsunade moaned and crawled forward as quickly as possible. She could feel herself getting hotter and hotter as he spoke, and now she'd finally be able to please her Master. Her mouth open wide and tongue sticking out she slowly licked up the length of the underside of the glorious thing in front of her, before slowly feeding it into her mouth. It filled her, and she got to about halfway before she felt it hit the back of her throat with a thump. Slowly pulling off it, she wasted no time diving back down, in and out, in and out her glorious master's meatstick went in her wet mouth.

Jiraiya groaned happily and took her blonde hair in his hands, pulling it tight he heard her give a muffled groan of discomfort. She never stopped though, and after a moment he began pushing into her mouth as he pulled her head forward, forcing her more and more onto his member, pushing it deeper and deeper into her hot throat. She made no physical attempt to fight back, but she did whimper in pain and her eyes began to roll back in her head as she slowly ran out of air. Finally he pulled back and gave her an inch of breathing room.

She breathed heavily for a second, before the break was over and she was pulled down his member once more. This assault continued for 10 minutes as she took instructions like 'use your tongue more'. Eventually Jiraiya groaned heavily and pulled her as far down him as he could, erupting heavily into her throat. He smirked as her glazed over eyes stared up at him. Once he was finished he threw her off of him, letting her fall to the floor where she sat catching her breathe. He sighed as he sat back in the Hokage's chair grinning.

"For all the times you rejected me Tsunade. You always did like Orichimaru more. So distraught when the effeminate prick turned traitor. Not even worried that I almost died trying to stop him." Tsunade whimpered on the floor as her mind took in these words. She remembered what he talked about, but it felt as if someone else had done it. After-all, how could she have ever hurt her Master so? Or refused him in such a way? All of her memories of causing him bodily harm over the years were causing her mental pain now.

Jiraiya grunted as he watched her lay in turmoil for a moment. It was clear the seal had worked and taken hold, "Get up here and clean my cock Pet." She was there in an instant, lavishing praise on the thing that had just used her throat so brutally. Jiraiya smirked and wondered how Naruto was doing. He hoped he'd found his target as well. The first two people to feel their revenge in this pathetic village. He chuckled, stroking the blonde hair of the woman who was known and respected by many as the Godaime Hokage.

Scene break

Naruto hummed as he entered Sakura's apartment through an open window, still holding said female to his side. Looking around he let her go, "Nice place Sakura." Sakura wobbled for a moment before finding her balance and blushing deeply, "T-thanks Naruto. I'm glad you like it…" Naruto smirked as he turned to her, noting the blush. He walked into her personal space and looked down at her wide eyes as she shivered, "Strip for me now Sakura. We need to apply the permanent seal."

Sakura nodded, she would do anything for Naruto, even if she didn't fully understand what was going on. She quickly removed her shirt and unwrapped her breasts from the bandages all active Kunoichi wore. She blushed deeper as Naruto wolf-whistled at her size. She was no Tsunade, but she did feel secure in the fact that most hot-blooded males found her attractive. Of course, no male besides Naruto was allowed to touch her anyways…

With that thought she moved on to removing her shorts, pulling them off quickly before doing the same with her panties. She looked down and to the left as she stood there in all her naked glory. Naruto was looking at her nude form with lust in his eyes. She had never been happier. After a moment Naruto motioned for her to get onto the bed which she quickly did. He pulled out a brush and a small jar of ink and spread her legs wide, pleased to note he encountered no resistance from her.

After he dabbed his brush with ink he quickly got to work, etching out the more permanent seal on her inner thigh, taking a perverse pleasure in how she shivered under the touch of his brush, "That's a good girl, just let Naruto finish up and then we can have lots of fun together…" She shivered more violently, and he just smirked in response. A few moments later and he finished. Putting the brush and jar away he stood up and began removing his own clothing, "Up on your hands and knees pet. Facing away from your new master."

Sakura whimpered as she did what she was told. Some part of her wanted to be able to see the glory that was her Mast- Naruto, but the other part of her knew to follow his orders to the letter. She put her face in her pillow and lifted her ass up, shaking it slowly and whining pitifully. Naruto just laughed, moving onto the bed behind her his hands came down and took a hold of her cheeks, kneading them and massaging them as she moaned in response.

After a moment he pushed a finger against her button, nudging it for a few moments before pushing it in slowly. She groaned out, caught between pleasure and discomfort as he violated her. He chuckled at the sounds she was making, enjoying having this pink-haired bitch finally writhing under him. Still, he didn't want her asshole right now. His dream had always been to deflower her. He smirked as he removed his finger and pushed another one deep into her snatch. Yep, still a virgin. She probably saved it for Sasuke, he thought with a sneer.

Without a moment's hesistation he lined up his now rock hard meatstick and slammed into her, laughing at her cries of pain and pleasure at finally being filled by her Master. He took a hold of her hips as she let out pathetic mewls in time with his strokes. She felt heavenly, so very tight. He'd actually never had a virgin before. Hopefully this wouldn't be his last in the upcoming weeks.

They continued on like this for what seemed like forever to Sakura's addled mind. She had peaked around seven times already, and Naruto still wasn't slowing down. But now as his thrusts grew more erratic, and he began to speed up, she somehow knew what was coming. She whined and let out a, "Yes Master, take meeeee!" Just as her eighth and his first hit. As she felt him fill her with his seed, the seal was cemented. She wondered why she had ever looked to Sasuke for the passion Naruto was showing now. Sasuke was probably gay with her luck! But now she had her new Master, and she knew life was going to be great.

Naruto sighed, pulling out of Sakura with wet squelch he lay beside her on the bed. After a moment he spoke, "Clean me up Pet. Than get ready for round 2 through 20." Sakura shivered, just now realizing how Naruto's well-known stamina would come into play here. A part of her wondered if she would survive the night as she slowly licked up and down Naruto's mast. The other part of her was screaming to hurry up so she could feel that wonderful cock once again.

Naruto smirked down at the pink-haired girl as he stroked her head. He bet Jiraiya was having just as much fun as he was. Their revenge was started with the two girls who'd rejected them all their lives.

**A/N: So this is the first real chapter. Some things I'd like to know is if it was long enough. Or if it was too long. My current plan is to alternate during the chapter between Jiraiya and Naruto, but if I get enough people who say they want a chapter to focus on one character at a time, I can split em up. You can expect them to be taking women close to their ages. Naruto is 15 here, and there is no shortage of teenage females in his age group. Jiraiya will most likely be getting women in their late twenties or older. **


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

Once again Naruto found himself strolling down the main road of Konoha. He had left Sakura unconscious in her apartment. They'd gone at it for most of the night and most of the morning. He had slept five hours and awoke feeling completely rejuvenated. Of course, Sakura hadn't really managed to get through more than 20% of his stamina. He was actually a bit shocked she'd lasted that long, but chalked it up to her merely wishing to please him.

Now he went through Konoha at a leisurely pace. He felt pretty certain Jiraiya would stay in one place, and let unsuspecting prey come to him. It was just how toads did things. Not to mention, Tsunade's office made for the perfect trap. Naruto on the other hand felt he more embodied the fox that'd been stuffed into his midsection when he was a baby. He was going to go out, find another girl, and take her back to his den. Currently Sakura's apartment.

He just didn't know who he was after quite yet. Sakura had been an easy goal; she'd provoked him into this for years with her physical abuse, and the fawning over Sasuke. He'd like to pork another Sasuke fan girl if he came across one. Perhaps… Ino!

He blinked in surprise as he found himself looking right at Ino, who was a little ways down the street, buying some fruit for her breakfast he supposed. He had wished for a Sasuke fan girl to go with Sakura, and Kami had answered. Halleluiah. He grinned fox-like as he sauntered over to her.

"Hey Ino, fancy meeting you here this fine morning." Ino blinked and turned around at the voice, "Naruto? When did you get back in town?"

Naruto just chuckled, "Ah, just yesterday. But I spent most of the day getting debriefed by Sakura while the Toad Sage got debriefed by Tsunade."

Ino blinked, "Really? Huh. You look, nice." She said in a surprised tone that made Naruto bristle just a bit inwardly. Of course he looked nice, he'd never looked ugly.

"Yes well, training with a Sennin for three years seems to have that effect. Sakura has grown as well." He said with a grin, knowing she would react adversely to hearing his praise of Sakura, but also knowing she'd never suspect he meant for her to react that way.

Ino fell for the bait and Naruto got a nice view as she puffed out her substantial chest a bit in an effort to accent her assets. She gave a small harrumph and turned to the Fruit Vendor to pay for her breakfast, giving Naruto a, "That's nice."

As she put out her hand to give the Fruit Vendor some money, Naruto stopped her, resting his own hand on her arm, the temporary seal fading into the skin in less than 10 seconds. He smiled, "Ah, Ino, let me pay. For all those times I was loud and obnoxious back in the academy."

Ino blinked in surprise, "Well-" Naruto cut her off, "Come on its fine." With that he pulled her arm back and gave the glaring Vendor enough money to pay for five of the pomegranates. He grabbed those five fruits before the Vendor could claim he could only have one, and shunshined away with Ino. It was too bad neither Ino nor the Vendor saw the little evil grin on Naruto's face.

Someone else however did. Someone who'd heard Naruto was back just this morning, and found him gangbanging Sakura with clones in her apartment. Someone who stalked Naruto since he was in the single digit age-group. Hyuuga Hinata pressed the tips of her fingers together and wondered exactly what Naruto was doing with Ino. Especially if he was supposed to be with Sakura.

Scene Break

Jiraiya scratched his chin as he woke up. He found himself in the Hokage's chair, and an instant later he remembered yesterday. It had been a good homecoming. He smirked as he looked down and saw Tsunade sleeping at his feet, her shirt and jacket still removed. Sending a small burst of chakra through her seal he woke her up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Good morning pet. Why was I not awoken with my morning blowjob?" Tsunade looked fearful and teary eyed for a moment as he gazed down at her with an unreadable face. An instant later she rushed to his dick, and had it in her mouth before he could say another word. As she sucked dutifully, he left her alone, not wishing to throat-fuck her this early in the morning. Humming he pulled the chair up to the desk, pushing Tsunade back onto her ass, forcing her to use her hands to support herself as she continued to suck.

Jiraiya hummed as he looked over the papers on the Hokage's desk. After a moment he drew out a scroll, and in an instant had the entire Elemental Nation World Map on the table. Looking it over Jiraiya smirked. Naruto was a powerful ninja and a very horny teenager, but in the end, he was just that. A teenager. Jiraiya was the elder, and the one who had dreamt of peace first. Naruto was perfectly content to leave the world domination to Jiraiya, while Naruto enjoyed himself at the expense of the village that'd treated him like shit. Of course, Naruto would still be there to kick ass if things got really heated during Jiraiya's conquest.

Jiraiya was interrupted by his thoughts by a knock on the door. The sealing array on the door showed the chakra signature of one Shizune. Tsunade's raven-haired apprentice. This could be fun. He smirked and put enough chakra into the sealing array to open the door, allowing Shizune inside. With a nonverbal command to Tsunade to keep sucking, an act that was hidden by the desk, he smiled as Shizune blinked in surprise upon seeing him.

"Uh, Lord Jiraiya. W-what are you doing here?" Jiraiya smiled good-naturedly and beckoned for her to come closer, "The Hokage found herself indisposed, and felt it was wise if I held down the fort for a little while. How have you been Shizune?"

Shizune blinked, walking closer as she processed this before shrugging. Jiraiya had gotten back yesterday and Lady Tsunade probably drunk herself under hearing about Naruto, her beloved godson. Made perfect sense to her, but of course it would, it was her own theory.

"I have been well. Being assistant to Hokage is a fulltime job, and then on top of that I also spend time at the Hospital. How have you been Lord Jiraiya? How is Naruto?" Jiraiya smiled.

"He's doing well, as am I. We're both thrilled to be back in Konoha." Shizune nodded, stepping closer to the desk he sat behind and looking down at the map he had out.

"What are you currently doing Lord Jiraiya?" Jiraiya followed her gaze to the map and smirked, "Ah well I was just studying the latest updates to this new map. Naruto has shown an affinity for Seals you know. He developed a self-updating map based on reports sent to the geological offices in each of the countries." Jiraiya chuckles and shows the underside of his arm, where a long scar now runs.

"Getting the seal into the office in Rock Country actually proved to be dangerous as we found out. They love their rocks I suppose." He chuckled some more, but Shizune looked concerned, "I could remove that scar for you Lord Jiraiya. I haven't just been sitting around myself for three years; I've been working on new medical techniques. I hope to someday be acknowledged as more than Tsunade's apprentice, or assistant I suppose."

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow, "I suppose if it will help you perfect your technique, you may try." Shizune gave a blinding smile and stepped closer as Jiraiya placed his arm on the table and nodded.

Shizune's hands glowed green for a moment and she put her hands directly on the scar. Jiraiya blinked in surprise, but reasoned that perhaps healing the scar just required physical contact. Still, he was not one to let a chance pass him by, and directed a temporary seal into one of Shizune's palms. It was invisible before she finished removing the scar.

As she stepped back, he saw she was already blushing, smiling softly at him. It surprised him how quickly the seal was taking affect before he heard her next words as she leaned over the desk, giving him a great view down her top, "You know Lord Jiraiya, I've always admired you. I, uhm, I own all your books. I've always enjoyed them, even if Lady Tsunade doesn't."

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose. Shizune was a closet pervert? That was surprising, and useful. With a smirk he pulled out his brush and ink and raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Perhaps you'd like me to give you an autograph to remember me by?"

Shizune looked down for a moment, blushing even deeper before nodding shyly. Jiraiya grinned and spoke in a commanding tone, "Well than, perhaps you'd like it in a special place hmm? Remove your top for me dear."

Shizune hesitated for all of a second before her black coat was off and she had pulled her shirt off, showing her beautiful bust covered with Kunoichi wrappings. When she looked at him questioningly, he smiled and nodded, and she removed those wrappings as well. Then he gestured for her to lean forward. She did so, and he grinned as he took her right breast in one hand and dipped his brush into his ink jar in the other.

With quick strokes, he drew out the permanent seal on the opposite breast from the one he'd used with Tsunade. Shizune and Tsunade would be a lovely matching set to mark the beginning of his conquest of Konoha, oh yes.

Shizune shivered as she felt the brush strokes. Normally she would never be this forward, even though she did really have some hidden feelings for the non-traitor male Sennin. But this feeling, this sensation that was giving her the power to express her desire felt so, exhilarating. She could do anything in this state, and maybe once Jiraiya finished his autograph, she'd jump him.

As the seal was completed she felt herself go weak at the knees and had to keep her hands firmly on the table to keep herself upright. Gasping with breathe; she ruefully decided she probably would be able to jump him. Looking up into his eyes she tried to convey the idea that she would most definitely enjoy him giving her something more.

With a smirk Jiraiya pulled himself out of Tsunade's mouth and sent a nonverbal command to stay under the desk. Walking around the desk he noted how Shizune didn't even seem to notice his state of undress. He pulled her skirt down as well as her panties and spread her legs so her feet were farther apart. He reached a hand between her legs and felt her wetness with a grin on his face.

"Tell me how much you want this Shizune. Tell me how you want my cock." Jiraiya murmured in her ear as his free hand played with her right breast slowly.

Shizune gave a shuddering gasp and a groan as she fought to say the words she needed to say, "O-oh Kami, -Please- Lord Jiraiya, stick your fat juicy meatstick in my twat and make me yours." Jiraiya blinked and laughed at that, she had just quoted one of his book's best lines, though it was a different name. She definitely wanted this.

He lined up with her from behind and with his hands on her hips he rammed into her with a grunt, knowing full well he wouldn't be getting a virgin here. Still, she was tight, most likely probably because she was more of a worker bee then a playful queen. He didn't discriminate though, and he smirked as she climaxed immediately upon his entrance. She'd been toyed with too much over the past ten minutes he supposed.

His hands came up to her breasts and he kneaded them vigorously as he railed into her from behind, enjoying her cries of pleasure and pleased that his muting seals from earlier when he first met with Tsunade were still holding strong. Shizune was very vocal for being a closet pervert. He did suppose her inhibitions were a bit shot to hell at this point though.

As he continued to slam in and out of the cock-sheathe writhing in pleasure on the desk in front of him, Jiraiya found his eyes drawn to the portraits of the first four Hokage that hung on the wall behind the Hokage's desk. He could swear the first three were smiling directly at him, while the fourth seemed almost, angry at him? Of course, he didn't know that the day the Fourth Hokage's picture had been taken for that photo, he'd just found out about the paperwork involved with being a Hokage.

Jiraiya shrugged, he didn't honestly care if his old pupil or even his sensei would be disappointed in him. He was on top of the world, and the only one worthy of being there with him was Naruto. With a last grunt he slammed into Shizune's soaking cunt and flooded it with seed. All of which was immediately absorbed by her body, and brought her fully under his control. He slapped her ass as he pulled out, and a poke of his chakra to Tsunade had her up from under the desk and rushing over to him.

When she saw Shizune half-unconscious he noted how her eyes filled with lust before she looked down to her toes and waited for his commands. He smirked and let out a long breathe, "I enjoyed my morning blowjob Pet, and I fully expect you will remember how you are to wake me up in the future. So you can play with your little assistant. Just take her to the couch; I have work to do at my desk."

With a hesitant nod, even if Tsunade could never have refused anyways at this point, she grabbed Shizune by the waist and dragged her over to the couch. A few moments later Jiraiya smiled as he closed his eyes and was serenaded by female moans. Such a lovely way to begin the day.

Scene Break

Naruto got Ino back to Sakura's apartment with little fuss, mostly because he was pouring a goodly amount of Chakra into her temporary seal. Normally, this exercise would probably exhaust even a powerhouse like Jiraiya, but Naruto was Naruto. And the holder of the Nine-tailed fox of course.

By the time they were in Sakura's bedroom, Ino was gasping for breather, even though they'd walked back. Naruto smirked and let her go, knowing that now that she was in the fox's lair, she definitely wasn't going anywhere. With no physical contact, Ino's mind came back to her a little bit, much to the surprise of Naruto.

"I- what? Why are we here?" Ino turned and suddenly came face to face with the sight of Sakura, naked, drenched in sexual juices, and unconscious in her own bed. With a raised eyebrow Naruto put his hand back on her arm, directly over the seal. Ino's eyes glazed over, and with a few deft moves, Naruto had his brush out and was drawing the permanent seal higher up on Ino's shoulder using a endless ink seal he'd placed on the inside of his own arm.

Ino stayed still long enough for the seal to be placed, and Naruto stepped back, releasing her. Still Ino was motionless, and Naruto raised his other eyebrow, "Ino, face me." The blonde turned to him, and he could see the fear in her eyes. This was new, and Naruto was truly at a loss for a moment. Than he saw her jaw working furiously, and knew she could not speak.

oHoke

"You may talk, quietly." Ino's mouth opened as soon as the words left his mouth, "What have you done to me Naruto? What's happened to Sakura? Why can't I control my body?"

Naruto blinked, eyeing for a moment before laughing uncontrollably. Ino reddened with anger, but before she could speak he held up a finger, and she once again found herself unable to, "So I guess this is what happens when my seal meets one of your clan. It probably has something to do with your clan's mine jutsus. If you have an idea why, you will say so now."

Ino found she was unable to hold her tongue, "All of my clan is taught how to protect our mind at age 13."

Naruto nods slowly, "Luckily, my seal targets mind, body, and soul. I suppose owning two out of three isn't bad." With a resigned chuckle and sigh he plops down on Sakura's couch, "Come here Ino, let's see what drinking my seed does to your mental shields."

It was actually a bit exhilarating to see the fear in her eyes as her body was compelled to go stand in front of him. With a gesture, she found herself on her knees, and one unzip later she was faced with a large shaft. She had to admit to herself, she'd never seen anyone that big. That didn't make this right though! She forced herself to remember. She could feel it now that she knew it was there, the seal was constantly battering at her shields. She didn't know how much longer her mind would still be her own.

As she found her mouth encircling his member expertly, her tongue swirling, she cursed her inability to fight back, even her tear ducts were not her own anymore, otherwise she'd probably be sobbing. Her head bobbed up and down, and she felt one of Naruto's hands take her ponytail by the root and use it to guide her. Faster and faster he pulled her, slamming into her throat.

Her body seemed to have turned off its gag-reflex though, because while she was choking, there was no outward appearance of it. Her mind seemed to dim a bit, and she felt her mental shields flicker before he let her up for air. The Seal was pressing in from all sides, and her mind was arguing with herself. Naruto wasn't so bad was he? He was actually quite attractive now.

And the size of him. Part of her let out an involuntary moan inside of her mind at what it could do to her if she just worshipped its might. Her rational side tried to point out that right now, he was nearly killing her with its size, but the Seal was too far in now. Her rational side let out a moan as well, and in the real world, Ino suddenly moaned around his member.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and laughed as he pushed as far down her throat as he could, and let loose a torrent of cum. He knew he wouldn't drown her; the seal absorbed it as it touched the inside of her body. Finally he released her, and let her fall back panting. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, and when she looked up he saw complete devotion in her eyes. All of her was his now.

**A/N: So as you've probably guessed there won't be a post daily. I'm just kinda lazy like that. I also want to reiterate that this will be AU from canon. More specifically, I recently realized the Akatsuki had pretty much gotten almost every jinchuuriki by the end of Naruto's training trip. Or at least more than a few. I don't want them to, so the way I'm going to play it, the Akatsuki have been avoiding going after Naruto because of Jiraiya's constant presence. Also, messing with the lore a bit and saying they have to get the jinchuuriki in order. From nine to one, which means yeah, they'll be going after Naruto first. Once again, still looking for ideas, though I can't promise I'll use all of them. I also enjoy more wordy reviews like Odinson83, who you can all thank for getting me interested in making this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

Naruto and Jiraiya stood on either side of Tsunade as she sat at her desk looking like a proper Hokage for the first time in two days. Naruto had left Ino and Sakura to their own devices, confident that the seal would keep them loyal. Jiraiya had like-wise sent Shizune back to her duties as the Hokage's aide as well as what she did for the hospital.

Today they would begin the first step in Jiraiya's plan for total world domination. Naruto would field this, as Jiraiya didn't really feel up to being called a Child Molester on top of his title as the Legendary Pervert. Well-developed teenagers were nice to look at, but he preferred them past the age of twenty if he was going to engage in sexual activities with them.

Naruto kept sneaking glances at Tsunade and flashing thumbs-up at Jiraiya which just made the older man roll his eyes. Yes he'd done well for himself, but it wasn't as it if was very difficult. Tsunade had put herself into a position to be taken quite easily after all. Soon enough, their next target came through the door.

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?"

Temari asked, her eyes drifting over Jiraiya and settling almost appreciatively on Naruto for a moment before going back to Tsunade.

Tsunade spoke clearly and with an authoritative voice, as they expected her to, "Yes. Jiraiya and Naruto got back two days ago as you can see. They brought with them valuable intel, that they feel the Ambassador of Suna needs to be briefed on. Are you alright with spending the day with Naruto Ambassador?"

Naruto smiled and stepped around the desk as Temari stopped in front of it, taking one of her hands in his before she could speak, and quickly applying the seal.

"It would be an honor to spend the time in your company Ambassador."

Temari blushed, only in small part because of the seal. Naruto had grown quite well, and she'd much rather be debriefed by him then that leering old perv she could see trying to eye down her shirt even now.

"Uh- uhm yes, that'd be perfectly fine Hokage." Temari managed to stammer out, the seal beginning to take a firmer hold. She was finding even Jiraiya's looks nice now. It felt good to be admired…

Naruto smirked and nodded to Tsunade and Jiraiya, taking Temari's hand, he led her slowly from the room, enjoying how she followed easily, not rejecting to the contact one bit.

Once they were both gone, Tsunade looked to Jiraiya and seemed to almost plead, "I- I did good yes? Did I do good Master?"

Jiraiya smirked and reached down to run a hand through her blonde hair, petting her possessively, "Of course you did good. Now call in Yugao Uzuki. I have a special new command for her."

Tsunade blushed and nodded happily, smiling as he pet her.

Scene Break

Naruto had Temari jumping across rooftops with him with little urging, and they were soon in the secluded Training Ground #26. Jiraiya had had Tsunade close off that training ground for the foreseeable future yesterday. It worked well for them because it was densely forested, and had losts of nice little caves for some seclusion.

Temari felt as if she should question what they were doing as they ran along, but couldn't bring herself to do so. It wasn't until they stood outside one of those caves that she spoke.

"Uhm, is this really sensitive intel Naruto? Why all the running around?"

Naruto just grinned, stepping into Temari's personal space and running a hand down one of her ponytails.

"Ya know, I feel I should apologize Ambassador. The others, well, that was revenge. But you've never done anything to me. Still, controlling you gives us control of Suna you see? You have your brother's ear. Your brother who's still trying to make up for years of death threats against your beautiful person."

Temari blinked, her mind trying to process what Naruto was saying, but all she could focus on was his touch. He stepped behind her, and his arms encircled her waist, caressing her through her clothing.

"I feel as if it's at least my job to act a bit caring towards you my dear. I know you probably won't be able to understand once I'm done, but this is just politics."

Naruto sighed as he pulled her into the cave. He had a nice thick quilt laid out in a corner, surrounded with candles. He let her stand listlessly for a moment, and began to slowly undress her. Once he was finished he pushed her down onto the quilt, laying her back and running his hands over her naked form.

Her eyes were clouding over with pleasure, and her breath came out shortly as she lay unresisting. Naruto smiled and slipped a finger into her snatch, slowly running it along her insides, causing her back to arch as she moaned with pleasure. After a few more moments of playing, he brought out the brush and rolled her over onto her back.

He took a moment to knead her well-sculpted behind, making her shiver with anticipation, before he brought his brush down on her left butt-cheek and began drawing out the permanent seal. Once he had it there, he watched as it faded away, before moving up her body once more, and slowly kneading her shoulders. She moaned and let him play with her pliable body to his heart's content. He smirked, raining small kisses down her neck and between her shoulder blades.

Eventually he stopped, and rolled her back over, knowing he needed to finish this at some point. Smiling, he leaned himself over her, placing the tip of his rock hard member at her soaked entrance and pushing in slowly. Encountering resistance halfway through he let out a breath. It made sense that she'd have a hard time getting with someone, what with the homicidal brother and all.

With a smile, and a soft kiss to the lips he pulled back and thrust into her core in one motion. She let out a small gasp, but he had already directed the seal to dull her pain, and all she felt was a filling sensation. He eventually began moving again, finding himself slowly sawing in and out of her moist center as she gasped for breath and made cute little mewling sounds.

He leaned down and sucked in one of her tits, using his teeth to play with it as he continued to push into her. She climaxed more than once before he finally grunted and pushed as deep as he could go, coating her insides with his seed, which vanished as quickly as ever.

They both lay there panting for a bit before he pulled out of her, and lay beside her. He smirked, when not an instant later she was curled up against him, nuzzling his neck. He wondered if Jiraiya was having as much fun with his target of the day. The future commander of the new legalized ROOT division.

While Naruto wondered these things, Hinata crouched in a tree not ten meters away, gasping for breath. She looked down at her fingers, drenched in her juices. She'd been unable to stop from getting herself off, as she watched Naruto take Temari so passionately.

She now knew exactly what he was doing. Watching him with Ino had given her the first clue, especially when her eyes had shown her Sakura passed out on the bed of the apartment he'd taken Ino to. And this time, she'd been able to watch him from start to finish. Somehow, he lured the girls in, got them relaxed, and then painted a seal onto some exposed part of their flesh.

Hinata was a shy girl, but she was also a member of the Main branch. As such, she knew when she wanted something. Right now, it was to get Naruto to do what he'd done to Temari, to her. She wanted it of her own free will, but more importantly, she wanted to keep her free will. She didn't mind sharing though. It got her a little hot just to think about it.

Hinata smiled softly. She'd find a way to convince Naruto she belonged at his side as an equal, not as his feet as a pet.

Scene Break

Meanwhile, one Yugao Uzuki had entered the Hokage's office minutes after Naruto and Temari had strolled out. She was in full Anbu gear, including her mask. She moved to the front of Tsunade's desk and waited patiently for the Hokage to speak. She noted the presence of the other Sennin still loyal to Konoha in the room, but with her mask, her glance could not be seen.

Jiraiya studied Naruto's choice for Commander of Root with a critical eye. She wasn't bad to look at, that was for sure. This would definitely be enjoyable. He had wondered what Naruto had against the female Anbu, but when Naruto explained that he had tired of being looked after, but never spoken to as a young one, and subsequently trained his eyes enough to begin memorizing the masks the Anbu who watched him wore, he understood better.

Naruto had led a lonely childhood, and had been angry when he found out that while the villagers told their children in the ninja academy to stay away from him, the reason the ninja born kids had stayed away was because the Anbu had given out warnings. It was a small revenge against the Third Hokage for making any physical pain felt by Naruto, also felt by the Anbu in charge of him.

The pettiness of it all had not endeared Naruto to them though, that was for sure. But, Tsunade was speaking, and he'd been tuning her out. He focused back into the conversation. She had gotten to the part about the experimental audio seal.

"So you see Cat, this new seal might make it possible for Anbu operatives to instantly relay information back to Konoha without having to return to the village, and risk being intercepted along the way. After looking over potential candidates, Lord Jiraiya and I felt that you were the perfect one to test the seal out for. This will not be mandatory, but if you choose to accept, I have a S-rank long-term mission for you."

Tsunade finished her speech and Jiraiya and her both waited for the Anbu's answer. Of course, Jiraiya already knew she'd jump at the chance. S-rank usually almost always meant a high chance of death, and Yugao had had a death wish since Hayate's passing. It didn't help that his killer was still walking around, and currently untouchable because he was a ninja of one of their allies.

With a short nod the Anbu cleared her throat and spoke, "I would be honored to test out this experimental seal for you and Lord Jiraiya, Lady Hokage. As well as take the mission that follows it."

Tsunade nodded, all business, while Jiraiya grinned widely. He walked around the edge of the table, "Just sit down on the couch there and make sure the shoulder without your Anbu tattoo is exposed."

Yugao complied, bringing her long arm band down a bit more, exposing a long length of her already unclothed shoulder. Jiraiya pulled out his brush and ink jar and got to work quickly. He was winning another challenge of Naruto's. He was the first to convince someone to take the permanent seal without having to first weaken their resistance with the temporary seal.

Finishing quickly he smirked as the seal set in and went to work. Yugao immediately felt, different and panicked just a bit. She jumped from the couch and swayed drunkenly, groaning and clutching her head. The Temporary seal prepared the subject as well after all, and without it she'd be incredibly disoriented while the Permanent seal set in. Still, the seal would not hold without his seed.

Standing up and grabbing her arm, he pulled her back to the couch and put her on it, on her knees with her hands holding her upright. Naruto had asked him to humiliate the Cat Anbu, and that's what he intended to do. He would take her hard and fast, right here, right now.

Pulling her pants down roughly, he exposed her backside and pussy in one move. He left her in full attire though, loving the idea of tarnishing her gear by enjoying her body while she was still in it. Pulling her waist-length hair back, he brought his mouth to her ear and spoke.

"Naruto sends his regards Uzuki. He wants you to know he never forgets someone who has wronged him, even if they hide behind a mask while doing it."

With that said, Jiraiya lined up and slammed into the defenseless Anbu from behind, pulling her hair with each thrust, making her grunt in confused pain from behind her mask. Slamming in and out of her, he acted in no way to bring her pleasure, focusing on his own for the moment.

Over at her desk, Tsunade was touching herself slowly, almost hesitantly as if she was afraid he'd be angry with her for it. He smirked and beckoned her over. She looked scared but scurried over nonetheless. He directed her to the other end of the couch, and with some quick movements, had Yugao's mask removed. Throwing it aside, he shoved the poor girl's face downward.

Tsunade got the idea and pulled down her own pants, before grabbing Yugao's head and pulling her down to her snatch. In her confusion, Yugao's voice made vibrations against Tsunade's sex that had the Hokage writhing in pleasure. Jiraiya smirked as he pushed the Anbu's body into Tsunade's, forcing the girl's face into her snatch all the more with each thrust.

They continued on like this for a good twenty minutes, but all good things must come to an end, and eventually Jiraiya pulled out of Yugao's wet snatch, wet despite the rough treatment. In one move that brought a muffled screech from Yugao, he shoved it halfway into her unused ass. An instant later he pumped his seed into her orifice with a satisfied grin. He had gotten Naruto's revenge.

Scene Break

Hinata knocked on the door of Sakura's apartment. Naruto had brought Temari back here, and Hinata was ready to try to convince him. It was Sakura who opened the door though, blinking at Hinata in surprise. She looked disheveled, but clothed.

"Uh, what's up Hinata?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I… I want to speak with Naruto!"

Hinata had practiced her words carefully in front of a mirror for a good hour, and still she stuttered just a bit. Sakura's eyebrow's rose and the door was closed quickly. For a moment Hinata thought she'd have to force her way in, but then Naruto opened the door, holding a towel around his waist. He raised an eyebrow at Hinata, who was struck speechless for just a moment by his state of undress.

But she came back to herself when he reached to grab her, to pull her inside. She didn't know exactly how he did it, but she knew if she went inside the fox's den, she wouldn't come out free. She stepped back and a frown grew on her face, "I think we should talk outside Naruto."

Naruto blinked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he stepped outside nonetheless, noting how she moved back once more, keeping her distance from him just barely.

"What did you want to talk about Hinata?"

Hinata blushed for a moment, almost pressing her fingertips together nervously before she steeled herself. He would not accept her as an equal if she was shy!

"I know what you've been doing! I saw you with Ino, and then later with Temari Considering you're using Sakura's apartment, I figure you got her first."

Naruto showed no reaction, but he did glance around before turning to her and frowning slowly, "I see. And what exactly are you going to do with this information Hinata?"

Hinata blinked. Her Hyuuga eyes were screaming danger in Naruto's body language, and she let out a very faint gulp.

"I- I want in Naruto. But not as another sealed puppet! I've, uhm, liked you for years, and I think I should get a reasonable chance at a normal relationship with you! And I don't care about the other girls! I would know I have nothing to really fear from them in terms of competition!"

Naruto's eyes rose up and up as she spoke. She still seemed painfully shy, but it was the most confident he'd ever seen her in his life. She seemed quite serious, and now that he thought back, he'd always found her staring creepy. But it appeared she'd been the only one in Konoha who liked him as a child.

"I see. And why should I see you as an equal Hinata? Any of the three I've already got has more confidence than you without my seal impairing them."

Hinata flinched at the harsh words, even if they did ring true.

"I'll do anything! Give me a test Naruto, name it, and I'll succeed! I'll show you I'm worthy!"

Naruto smirked as he continued to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Inwardly, he was thinking heavily. He had honestly not thought of including Hinata in the plan to take over the Hyuuga clan before now. Jiraiya and He had already agreed that Hanabi would most likely be named heir. She was a little young for both of them, but easily controlled by older females in her life, if they just removed her father.

But now, here was Hinata. And she seemed so eager. Naruto found he couldn't just say no. He'd give her a chance, one he frankly expected she'd likely fail. But it would be a chance nonetheless.

"Fine Hinata. You want a test? I want you to be head of the Hyuuga Clan by the end of the week. And you will need to find a way to remove the Hyuuga Elders by the end of the month so that you have full control."

From his smirk Hinata knew Naruto didn't expect her to be capable of success. But she would prove him wrong! Before she could stop herself, the words were out of her mouth.

"Alright! And if I fail to gain control before the end of the week, and fail to remove the Elder's influence before the end of the month, you can make me into your pet! I promise to succeed, and I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!"

And with those words she was charging off. Naruto blinked owlishly before laughing hard for an instant. Then he went back inside. He had three teenage girls willing to cater to his every fantasy waiting for him after all.

**A/N: So yeah, wonder how many of you saw Temari and Yugao being the two females this chapter haha! I'm also betting I surprise some of you with the whole Romantic beginning with a rather abusive finish. I actually surprised myself with it, but Jiraiya is older than Naruto, and a bit less caring at this point as you can probably tell. And Hinata's role in the story is growing. I look forward to reading your thoughts on her assignment. Do you think she'll succeed? If she does succeed, how will she do it? I will tell you I've already figured out how she's going to, but I'd love to hear all of your guesses. -shifty eyes- Totally not going to steal one of your guys' ideas if I think it's better than my current one and pass it off as the one I had all along or anything *coughcough* Until next time!**


End file.
